1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
A server room is generally equipped with a plurality of separated server cabinets, each receiving a plurality of servers. When the earthquake or other quake occurs, collisions will occur among the cabinets because the separated cabinets are easily moved.